1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of malicious code detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional anti-virus software protection is typically reactionary. It is reactionary in that the anti-virus software is updated to protect a computer from malware only after the malware is released. Unfortunately, this means that at least some computers will be infected before anti-virus software is updated. Furthermore, the anti-virus update cycle is a costly process.
It is highly desirable to improve protection against malware which may be provided by antivirus software. In addition, it is highly desirable to improve the performance efficiency of, and decrease the intrusion which may be caused by, antivirus software.